


Getting Paid

by hwangseaia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: Hwanwoong prefers to spend his Sunday at home with Netflix and popcorn. But Youngjo had planned something else.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Getting Paid

Sunday is the perfect time to wake up late and just relax until the day is done before finally facing up the reality that the busy week will start again as soon as we closed our eyes at night. That’s why Hwanwoong treasure every seconds of his Sunday right now and wanting to just relax on the couch by watching tv and having some snacks in a bowl he can embraces.

He almost fulfilled his goals. Hwanwoong is currently sitting comfortably with a bowl of popcorn while watching a movie from Netflix. A few laughs escaped from his lips as the funny scenes showed up on the screen. Too bad the sound of his of phone has to break his peaceful bubble.

“Who’ll actually call me in Sunday,” he whined before lazily reached out for him phone on the other side of the sofa. After successfully reaching the ringing phone and managing the popcorn bowl to not fall, he read the caller’s ID in a glance and then answering up the call almost immediately.

“Yes-“

“Hwanwoong-ah!”

“Yes, Youngjo _hyung_ , I’m here. What makes you call?”

* * *

Usually, Hwanwoong will just lay around somewhere in his house during weekend. He realizes and values the important of weekends because of his works during weekdays are quite a handful. Most of his friends understand this and let him do his own things during weekends and will start bothering him again during weekdays.

I say _almost_.

And I also said _usually_ earlier in the beginning of the paragraph.

That’s because, at this Sunday night, where the clock strike 8PM, Hwanwoong is seen wondering around the street with a taller guy beside him. The contrast between their expressions are very noticeable. Hwanwoong putting his bored face and probably wishing to come home this instant while the other guy looking around all excited with a literal puppy eyes.

“Come on, Hwanwoong! Today is the last day of this fest and you should be thankful that I brought you here!” said Youngjo, the taller man, still with a huge grin on his face as he leads about two steps ahead from Hwanwoong. It is clear that he’s way more excited about the crowded surrounding more than Hwanwoong is.

Hwanwoong sends a death glare to Youngjo, which the later responded with a chuckle before slowin down his pace so he can walk side by side with the younger guy.

“You can ask me to go out on weekdays after works, _hyung_. That way the fest wouldn’t be so crowded like right now,” Hwanwoong finally protested in low tune as he took a few step closer to Youngjo to avoid the crowd coming from different direction.

Youngjo shrugged. He prefers not to debate the younger because he must admit that some part of what he said was true. He put on of his arms across Hwanwoong’s shoulder when the younger gets closer in attempt to get him closer and avoid the bumping against other people’s shoulders.

Hwanwong then released himself from the hug as he takes a few steps forward, leading the taller in front of one of the attractions on the fest. He can see two people wearing a black and white attire with white paint painted all over their face with some stroke of black and red to emphasis their facial expressions.

The attractions, mime, somehow draw Hwanwoong in that he was about to just give a glance and walk pass it but ended up stopping on his track. The mime was acting up a scene of a robbery, where one of the mime pretending to be running away from his partner. His partner does some gesture as if throwing off a lasso at him and one second later, he dropped himself on the ground as if both of his limbs are tied with the lasso.

The crowded surrounding the mime attractions laughs. Hwanwoong lets a single chuckle while Youngjo just watch how the act continues. He was about to pull Hwanwoong away from the crowded to explore the other side of the fest until he heard Hwanwoong said something.

“Imagine getting paid for being funny and cute,”

Youngjo glanced at the act, the mimes are acting cute while doing some gesture which usually little kids do to trick their parents into buying them something.

“Well, you’d be rich,”

It was out of the blue. The answer of his rhetoric question, the sudden heat rushing up to his face, the way he feels he’s being pulled away by the arm from the crowd. All of it was out of the blue.

A few steps away from the mime, Hwanwoong finally snaps back to reality and manage to process everything that happen earlier.

“… What?”

“What _what?_ ”

Dumb question attracts dumb answer. Of course. The way Hwanwoong didn’t put the context of his ‘what’ of course cause another question from the other man instead of a proper answer. But from the way Youngjo just smiles upon answering in a heartbeat and pulls Hwanwoong closer that he can put his arm around the younger’s shoulder and hold him close.

Hwanwoong always despise going outside during Sunday evening. The main reason is that because the next day would be Monday and it’s a hectic beginning for his week. So he always prefers to stay home during Sunday. But now he’s actually walking down the street with Youngjo on his side during a Sunday night, clearly out of his comfort zone.

And maybe. Just maybe. He doesn’t mind.


End file.
